


Jayfeather

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, I hate med-cat x characters to begin with, I'm honestly disappointed in myself, he's so out of character, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn, it's what you were. But it almost borderlines stupid at time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jayfeather

“I’m fine!” You snapped as yet again Dovewing insisted you should go in and see Jayfeather. In all honestly, your paw hurt like a son of a mouse but you were putting up the act of being too proud to have a little thorn removed from your paw.

“Just go ask him if he can get the thorn out.” the she-cat huffed as she lashed her tail. You sighed rolling your own [eye color] orbs. Getting up, you turned away from the fresh kill pile and limped your way to the warriors den. You didn’t need help, is what your attitude was saying. It was what you wanted it to say because you more so wanted to avoid having to use the clans precious supplies, or bother Jayfeather. The clan had just went through a pretty intense battle with ShadowClan when some pray was stolen. There were too many casualties and he needed all the space he could get.

Or so you were telling yourself. In truth you were trying to ignore the fact deep down you wanted to rush into his den every day to say good morning. Bring him something from the fresh kill pile every meal… You wanted to ignore the fact you admired the blind, gray tom too much.

Sighing, you laid down in your nest, and turned to try and look at your paw. Though you couldn’t see it, you could definitely feel where it was wedged between your toes. Groaning, as you realized you couldn’t reach the thorn, you sighed and gave up. Hoping the small object would fester out on it’s own in the near future.

A few days had gone by, and the thorn was still as it was, lodged deep into your paw, making it hard to do simple things, like hunting for the clan and border patrols. It was difficult really, even just walking around. At this point a few others had complained of the smell of infection, making you shield yourself away and leave their presence at once.

What had been a very simple, easy to fix wound was making your everyday life harder and harder. Getting to the point you could barely put any weight on the paw at a good time. This had lead to the fact you couldn’t move too fast during your tasks and getting caught by the usually quite grumpy medicine cat.

“I swear I was going to come to you-” You defended yourself, for reasons unknown as Jayfeather really hadn’t said anything other than to stay put. Treating your paw in the middle of the camp wasn’t really any ease as others were coming and going, and so on. ut there were still some battle wounded in Jayfeather’s den, so this was actually more of a convenience. seeing as how you were throwing a fit and practically yelling at him as it was.

“Just stay still,” Jayfeather’s tail lashed as he felt around your paw, trying to see if the swelling was too high, or low enough for him to get the thorn out to begin with. With a sigh, he concluded that you had to stay off your paw for a few days, and before you could complain further about your warrior duties needing to be done, his brother, Lionblaze had picked you up by the scruff, and proceeded to drag you to Jayfeather’s den.

Having wrapped your paw, and putting strict senses on you, you were trapped. Yu weren’t even allowed to get the elder’s moss to drink from. Sighing you placed your chin on your paws, and gave a few annoyed sounds to which the other residents in the den scoffed at you, turning away, only to hiss in pain as they pulled at their wounds.

Seeing as it would be better to stay quiet, you waited for your paw to stop being such a mouse brain.

Though, it was strange. Jayfeather, who was normally very quiet, even a little brooding was always checking your paw, asking if you were comfortable, and all around talkative. You tried to keep conversation at a minimum, considering you didn’t want to bother the medicine cat, or the others in the den...using his precious supplies of herbs without so much as a minor complaint.

As soon as the thorn was out of your paw, you regretted not coming in sooner. The swelling and infection hurt like a fox trap as your paw oozed the sour smelling liquid, and you tried to keep in your gagas and hisses. Not an easy feat.

However, by the next day you could step without a horrible gait, and the energy seemed to tickle all throughout your body. What you wanted was to go for a run through the forest. Trotting from the medicine den was hard to do without showing some amount of pain, and you almost broke down with a loud sigh as Jayfeather called you back. He had already released some of the others from the den, and you wanted to get back to your duties, as strange as it sounded. The fact you weren’t allowed to do anything had made you restless.

“Yes, Jayfeather?” You asked turning back to face the blind tom. He looked like he were fighting some sort of inner demons, and you wondered idly if something were wrong. His ears twitched impatiently and Jayfeather’s tail lashed before he shook his head.

“C-can you meet me out by my herb garden, two moon rises from now….?” He asked suddenly out of the blue, his ears were flat against his head, and the tom seemed to be beating himself up, before a smile spread over your muzzle. A light giddy feeling seemed to rise in your chest.

“Yeah! I can do that, see you then-and around camp until then.” You laughed a bit and flicked his nose with your tail tip, making the blind cat jump a bit from the contact before you trotted off to your den. The pain in your paw seemingly forgotten as it felt like you were walking on thin air.

Two moon rises, certainly sounded like a shorter time than it was. You found yourself pacing, and looking forward to the time more and more. Though doubts had been running through your mind like crazy at the same time. Here you were, waiting impatiently for the moon to come up, when it hit you - maybe Jayfeather knew you liked him, and wanted to be more than clanmates. Even though it would be breaking your Warrior Code, and his Medicine Cat code. Maybe he wanted to meet you too keep you off his tail-now worry worked through your paws as every breath seemed to come too soon, and you didn’t want the moon to rise, but at the same time a part of you was desperately awaiting the night.

Feelings...why do they have to be so complicated…

The days awaiting, you were distracted, a nervous wreck, and got little to no sleep. You wanted, and dreaded your meeting with Jayfeather. You knew why he was waiting though, half moon was the night after he asked you to meet him. He was waiting until after his meet up with StarClan, and you absently wondered if he were asking about you, finding out if there was something he was missing, from the clan’s ancestors.

As soon as the other warriors are asleep, you were more than ready to pull yourself out of the den. Racing for the front entrance of the camp, you did your best to avoid alerting those watching the camp, before sneaking out to the other side of camp towards Jayfeather’s garden. When you got there, you paced a few mouse lengths from the plants, wanting to know just what was going through the Medicine cat’s head, and also your own. It was odd how tentative to you, he had been while you were in his den. Of course it was his job to be, but...he seemed gentler. Your thoughts continued like this for a while until the bushes parted and a spitting Jayfeather pulled out of the brush.

His fur was matted and a few curses left his throat, which made you laugh a bit, seeing hims as such. Approaching, you let him know you were near with a few touche of your tail to his shoulders, before helping pull the twigs and leaves from his body, and smoothing the fur back with a few gentle licks.

Light banter opens up as Jayfeather requests help flicking wet moss around the pants, and you realize now why he seemed so scratched up. The tom had gone to the lake to soak some moss. Contentment filled you as you continued to water the plants around you, however, Jayfeather went very stiff. His ears perked, and his mouse open to scent the air.

“We need to get out of here-” As he said this, the scent of badger hit you like a falling rock, and you turned seeing the creature trample through the undergrowth. The large claws ripping up the garden, before you jumped, pushing Jayfeather out of the way.

The situation could have been much worse though. This badger was quite young, and actually about your size, You growled loudly, defending Jayfeather, who was shocked from your blow to get him out of the way.

In all the battle was quick. You being able to chase the adger off, but not without getting a few nasty scratches to the back, and also running into a thorn bush…

Being escorted back to camp by a blind medicine cat was a bit ironic, but you had taken a few blunt, but powerful hits to the head, and you weren’t seeing very well. The scent of blood brought a few cats from their nests, but Jayfeather didn’t acknowledge any of them as he got you into a nest in his den. His brother, and Dovewing though, both chased off any question seekers, knowing Jayfeather liked to have his space when working with anyone.

You were a bit dazed, but you still felt horrible. Not only had you disorientated the Tom when he probably could have helped, you allowed the badger to trample all the plants he needed, and even got yourself even more hurt because of it.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You mumbled as he was checking over to make sure there wasn’t any major internal damage. “I’m such a bother-all this could have been avoided-” You went on and on, for a while until you realized Jayfeather was getting irritated with you.

“Be quiet! If I thought these things about you, I wouldn’t have asked you to come to my garden with me.” He hissed the words out slowly, and your eyes widened.

“I love you, okay. I really do [Name]. I hate to see you like this, and I want to take care of you… so please just let me do that much…” At first, you think the information sinks in slowly because of the most definite concussion, but now… You lean up, not caring how much Jayfeather complains, nor your body. Before licking the side of his face.

“Fine… but don’t expect me to come in unless I really need it-” You hiss as he pulls a thorn from your paw.

“I should have left that there then...”


End file.
